Ouvre les yeux
by Manoirmalfoys
Summary: Le destin est parfois choisis en avance. Sirius est envoyer sur terre pour aider une âme a rejoindre les cieux. Mais, il a une autre idée sur ce qu'il doit y faire. Car il ne veut que le bonheur de son filleul et la mort de Drago ne l'aidera pas dans ce sens. Drarry Fic relue et corrigée par Mars Jovial. Les personnage Harry potter appartiennent JK. Rowling


**Disclaimer : **

Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Fic relue et corrigée par Mars Jovial**

**Point de vue de Drago : En police calibri **

**Point de vue Siruis : En Agency FB (italique)**

**Ouvre les yeux :**

La vie est étrange, alors que je marche vers ton dortoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, car j'étais enfin libre.

Mon rôle m'a trop pesé et la fatigue se fait sentir. Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive plus à paraître froid, à garder mon masque.

Mon père est parti, emportant avec lui ce voile obscur qui m'empêche d'agir.

Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra… mais cela m'a donné l'espoir, dont j'avais besoin pour ouvrir mon cœur.

_« OH ! Harry, si je pouvais te parler._

_Tu as l'air si triste depuis mon passage derrière le voile._

_Tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais moi ! Je te vois._

_Que deviens-tu ?_

_Tu te refermes sur toi-même tu t'en veux ! Pourtant tout est de ma faute._

_C'est moi ! l'adulte responsable, non ? »_

Pourtant nous aurions dû être ennemis, Moi ! Le fils de mangemort et Toi ! Le seul et unique survivant.

Mon maître désirait ton trépas et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai défendu.

Quand ma mère est morte, elle m'a supplié de ne pas briser ma vie. Avait-elle vue qui j'étais vraiment ?

Etant une Black, elle a dû épousé celui que ses parents avaient choisis.

Mais, je sais qu'elle ne l'a jamais aimé.

A cause de çà, elle n'a jamais pu trouver son âme soeur.

J'aurai voulu savoir qui il était. Même, j'aurais voulu avoir cet autre comme père… mais cela n'arrivera jamais.

_« Je n'aurais jamais pensé çà !_

_Mais, quand je les ai entendus parler de Toi et du destin qui t'attendait, je n'ai pas pu rester sans rien faire._

_Je suis rentré dans tes rêves et j'ai observé ceux-ci avec toi._

_Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ?_

_Ouvres les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Car seul toi ! peux faire pencher le destin qui t'attend. » _

Arrivé devant ta porte, je m'arrête, sans y entrer.

Tu me détestes et il ne pourra jamais en être autrement.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire, car je n'ai pas peur de t'aimer.

_« Je le vois dépérir comme tu dépéris._

_Vous êtes des âmes sœurs Harry, ne laisse pas passer l'amour, car il ne reviendra pas. »_

Tu sais ! Mes amis sont inquiets, car je ne dors plus.

Mais que sont les rêves par rapport à la douleur de ton absence ?

Je ne me nourris plus. Aucun mets n'aura jamais la saveur que devraient avoir tes baisers.

Tous me semble si fade, quand ce n'est pas toi.

_« Ta famille, ton père ! ce cher James est mort par son camp._

_Mais n'oublie pas que ce n'était pas par ses mains._

_Il n'est qu'un enfant comme toi emporter dans une guerre qui ne devrait être que du ressort des adultes. »_

La porte s'ouvre et mon sang se glace car je sais que c'est toi.

Tes amis te suivent mais je n'entends que tes pas.

Je n'ose pas lever la tête par peur d'observer la haine que tu me portes au fond de tes yeux.

Alors je fais ce que mon rang de sang pur devrait m'empêcher de faire, je fuis.

Mais une pression sur mon poignet me force à me retourner et une ombre me colle au mur.

_« Je vois tous ! Mais je ne peux intervenir Harry._

_J'ai peur pour vous, car je sais que chaque instant peut amener à ta propre perte._

_Sauve-le ! Harry et tu te sauveras. Car seul votre amour pourra vaincre Voldemort._

_Ne le trahit pas ! Car le trahir serait te trahir._

_J'ai peur ! car la mort semble si proche de vous à présent. »_

Surpris, je plongeai mon regard dans tes yeux pour essayer de lire ce qui ta conduit a cet acte.

Je sais que c'est toi. Seule, ton odeur me fait cet effet-là.

Je ne pus y lire que de la haine.

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas mort à la place de Sirius ? »

Cette question que tu me poses à été pour moi comme un poignard qu'on enfonce dans mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en miettes.

C'est ma mort que tu désire… Harry ?

C'est étrange comme on remarque que la douleur peut être de plus en plus forte.

Un sourire se pose sur mes lèvres malgré tout, car le veela au fond de moi à trouver la solution pour te rendre heureux.

Ce sera comme tu veux mon amour.

_« Qu'as- tu fais, Harry ?_

_Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi gâches-tu tout pour moi ?_

_J'ai ri au début de savoir qu'il n'était pas de sang pur._

_Car les blacks affirment leurs sang pur depuis des années, moi-même je ne l'ai jamais su de mon vivant._

_Mais je comprends mieux la facilité que j'avais à séduire, j'avais du sang veela dans les veines._

_Mais désormais, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il n'en soit rien._

_Car par tes paroles, tu as choisis ton destin. _

_L'hiver glacial va mener la mort vers toi. » _

Je sens ma magie qui augmente de plus en plus autour de moi, comme une seconde peau, pour se concentrer ensuite sur mon cœur. Mon énergie vitale passe à travers elle et s'évapore.

Je commence même à ne plus rien ressentir, je ne sens plus mes pieds.

Si tes bras ne m'avaient pas rattrapés, je me serais écroulé sous mon poids.

_« Lilly aurait adoré ton ami, tu sais Harry !_

_Je pense qu'elle sait quel est le moyen de le sauver. Ecoute-là ! »_

Ma vie s'en va, j'ai de moins en moins de forces.

Avec difficulté, je me force à te regarder.

Tu es surpris et je sens ta peur à travers le lien.

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un veela, n'est ce pas ?

Ton amie Granger a compris, je l'entends murmurer derrière.

Je pense qu'elle t'explique la situation. Je me demande comment elle peut être si intelligente ?

_« Ouvre ton cœur Harry et prouve-lui ton amour._

_Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps._

_Je ne veux pas vous voir me rejoindre trop tôt »_

J'ai du mal à rester éveiller. Je pense que ma fin est proche.

Mais je souris, car je meurs dans tes bras.

De toute façon, seule une preuve d'amour de ta part pourrait encore me sauver.

Mais je sais que cela est impossible, car tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Je sens une larme sur ma joue, tu pleures ?

Tu murmure… mais je ne comprends pas. Est-ce des remords ?

As-tu pitié Harry ? Ou est-ce l'orgueil de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde ?

Tu as un cœur d'or Harry, je sais que tu tueras Voldemort, car toi tu as des amis fidèles.

_« Il sera bientôt trop tard, la porte commence à s'ouvrir._

_Bientôt, je devrais aller chercher son âme._

_Ce serait une tâche trop dure à porter pour moi._

_Pourtant c'est moi qui me suis proposé pour ce rôle_

_Mais seulement pour te convaincre, t'aider par la pensé à faire le bon choix_

_Ne me fait pas regretter la confiance que j'ai mis en toi mon filleul_

_Car je sais que tu ne tant remettrais pas »_

Je vois une lumière qui commence à se former devant moi.

Tu me sers plus fort dans tes bras et tes larmes tombent sur mon corps.

Tes murmures semblent passés au dessus du rayon de magie qui m'entoure.

Je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes et tes sanglots qui augmentent.

Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu ?

« Je t'aime. »

Ces quelques mots tombent sur moi comme un mirage.

As-tu vraiment dit ses mots ?

« Je t'aime Drago »

La magie s'évapore, j'ai froid mais j'arrive à voir ton visage.

_« Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

_Soyez heureux et on le sera pour vous de là-haut._

_On veille sur vous !_

_A deux ! Vous gagnerez la bataille pour votre monde, j'en suis sûr._

_On se retrouvera un jour Harry ! Mais pas avant de longues années. »_

Tu me sers dans tes bras, et me répète Ces mots qui me font revivre.

Je suis fatiguer mais je sais que je vais me rétablir car tu es avec moi.

Tu m'embrasses encore et encore jusqu'à la fatigue due à la perte d'énergie se fasse sentir.

Je m'endors dans tes bras un sourire aux lèvres, car tu m'aimes.

Trois mois plus tard, Harry et moi ! Nous battîmes Voldemort grâce à la force de notre amour.


End file.
